


Smooth Jazz

by Nat20



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, He is my good sex-favorable asexual panromantic boy and I love him very much, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't written anything like this in ages so forgive me, It's been like.... a few years at best, M/M, Original Character(s), Sebastian fell asleep in the wrong bed after an exhausting day and things went from there, Sebastian is my character though, Sterling does not belong to me but another player, The last explicit stuff I wrote was back when it was called lemons if that tells ya anything, Unexplored praise kink, blowjob, very very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat20/pseuds/Nat20
Summary: After a long battle, Sebastian focuses more on taking a shower and going to sleep than he does on which room he goes into. Long story short, he picked the wrong room.





	Smooth Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> This story took almost two whole weeks to write and work on. But it is complete!

He was exhausted from the throbbing vampire bites in his neck to each and every scrape, cut and bruise along his body. Walking wasn't painful but it sure as hell was not the preferred activity of the evening. By the time Sebastian and the others reached the city limits, they had went their separate ways. Yasha and Marsh went to Marsh's home to recover from the battle and Sebastian made his way back to Cooley manor where he had commandeered a bedroom. A deep wave of drowsiness washed over him by the time he had wandered up the stairs to the second floor. He had stopped there, not quite aware what time it was and not quite sure where he was even going as the entire layout of the floor had been pushed to the back of his mind. The deep grime that rested on his clothes and body from the battle in the city's dump led to only one line of thought: a hot shower and clean clothes. Luckily, Sebastian always had at least two changes of clothes on him in his handbag. There was also a shower just down the hall.

Only partly aware of where he was going, he slipped into the bathroom and scrubbed himself clean of the dirt and dried blood. Soiled clothes were tossed into the handbag of holding and a fresh pair was pulled out. Soft night pants and a loose fitting shirt with no shoes was good enough for being back home. Out of danger and the filth outside.

With a heavy sigh filled with hot steam, Sebastian hung his towel and left the restroom, massaging the crick in his neck as he opened the first door he saw, dropped his handbag, and collapsed on the bed. He took in a deep breath and let it out as the exhaustion and pain that had wormed its way into his muscles began to dribble and fade away. There was something slightly off, however. Another deep breath had his eyes peeking open just a sliver to stare at the bed sheets. They were not his. And the scent was rustic like a wood-burning fireplace that had been recently used. It was comforting, warm, familiar. It wasn't like the scent of Sebastian's soap or the shampoo he stole from Edwin. Regardless, the thought didn't hang with Sebastian for very long. He closed his eyes and felt the dull ache in his muscles turn weighted from sleep.

Time had been lost to him. He could had been asleep anywhere from five minutes to an hour before he hit the hard floor after rolling off of the bed. A high-pitched and pathetic whine left him as his body reminded him just how sore he was. A deep, rumbling chuckle above him had Sebastian peeking upwards, eyeing Sterling with the most accusatory glance he could.

“I didn't think you would fall off if I jumped on,” Sterling laughed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and resting his chin on his hand. His smirk was shit-eating worthy.

“Be nice to me,” Sebastian sobbed against the cold floor and with all the emotional turmoil he could muster, “I had to fight a vampire and a weird corpse thing today! I got bit!”

“Oh, shit man.” Sterling slid off of the bed and knelt down beside Sebastian, giving him a once over with focus on the bite wounds. “You alright?”  
“I'm fine. Tired. Is this your room?”  
“Yeah. It is.”

“Sorry-” Sebastian rolled onto his back with a grunt “-I can leave.”

Sterling stared down at him for a few moments before scooping Sebastian up and putting him back on the bed. “It's fine. You can stay and dick around a bit.”

A sly smile came to Sebastian's lips, a spark forming under his skin. He wiggled his eyebrows up at Sterling. Much to his growing delight, Sterling wiggled them back. There was a moment of thought while Sebastian stared up at him, running through just how exhausted he was. He felt a little better than he had earlier, as if he got at least some rest. But he wasn't energized enough for anything like they did last time. That would be far too taxing.

“If you want to I'm more than willing,” Sebastian hummed, “but nothing like the other day, hm? Something more gentle?”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. You want me to be in control tonight?” He gave a warm and sweet smile. “I could take care of you. Nothing extreme, really. I'm far more interested in simply lavishing you in the attention you deserve, ride you after.”

The light blush that came to Sterling's face made Sebastian's smile grow larger. Although nothing Sebastian said was a lie. The last time he and Sterling did anything had been under rather weird circumstances. It took sacrifice of pain and pleasure to please the God in Red is they wanted to get Harold's mom back. Sebastian had been more than ready to take the sacrifice himself seeing as he did so regularly with no such strings attached. Yet that didn't give him a chance to really admire or even see Sterling much. No chance to properly kiss the scarred barbarian or study his tattoos in detail. Not even a short amount of time to explore and find what would really make Sterling squirm under Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian would be the first to readily admit that Sterling was incredibly aesthetically attractive. Smack-dab between beautiful and handsome, somewhere along the line of gorgeous and pretty. Teetering to each territory every day and threatening to break all the laws of compliments with speechlessness. Such a shame Sebastian hadn't been able to shower Sterling in the compliments he deserved and to properly express that fondness that seemed to have only grown the longer this overly complicated job became. Sebastian was glad it had gotten complicated though. What was supposed to be a simple retrieval job turned out to take much longer and he got to spend more time talking to amazing people. Sterling very much included. Strong but still soft. A few scars, muscles to admire, the knowledge that Sterling could pick up the much smaller bard-fighter and throw him like a sack of apples.

“Alright, sure.” The response was slightly strained, adding a new dimension to Sterling's voice.

“Are you positive? I won't be too demanding tonight.”

“I'm sure.” More confidence this time. “I'm curious.”

Sebastian smiled and reached up to press a hand to Sterling's chest. “Take off your socks and lay down on your back for me.”

The order was soft and in a low smooth voice. Sterling moved away and did as told, giving Sebastian a chance to roll off of the bed and go to his handbag. He shut and locked the door before snatching up the bag and searching inside, holding the image of a smaller bag in his mind. Once his fingers brushed over the smooth texture he took it out and dropped the handbag back to the floor.

The silk bag was just large enough for some essentials Sebastian ensured he always kept on his person. Water-based lubricate, a variety of condoms for various partners, a soft and always clean washcloth for aftercare and a full water bottle. Sebastian fished out the supplies, dropping the bag next to the bedside counter and setting the four items next to each other. The lube and condom were the closest in reach of the bed, the cloth and water bottle ready for the moment they were needed.

He glanced over at the bed to see Sterling laying there, hands resting over his stomach and eyes on him with a hint of curiosity. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at him as he double checked the items and eyed the bedside lamp.

“Do you want the light on or off, darling?” He tore the wrapping on the condom and set the rubber down on its packaging. Even sore and tired he felt himself growing excited at the prospect of having Sterling under him, letting Sebastian give him attention for who knows how long. Even if the rubber wouldn't be use tonight no time would be wasted. Not to him.

“On?”

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and over Sterling, hovering without touching him for a minute before shifting his legs to fit on Sterling's hips and placing his hands on his stomach, watching him intently.

“Are you comfortable?”

A nod. Sebastian frowned. Sterling cleared his throat. “Yeah, I am.”

“If you aren't at some point let me know.”

“Alright.”

“I'm going to take my time,” Sebastian explained as he started to unbutton Sterling's shirt, slipping it off when Sterling sat up to help. He laid back down with a sigh and gripped Sebastian's hips lightly, pressing his thumbs into his skin. “You have one order to follow for me: be good. Hm? Easy.”

Sterling gave a small smile. “I hope I can do that.”

“You will.” Sebastian leaned forward and pecked Sterling's lips before giving him a deeper kiss. Sebastian moved his hands to instead rest his elbows by Sterling's head, toying slightly with his hair as he sighed into the kiss. He moved his kisses to the side, littering small but wet pecks along Sterling's jaw to his ears to nip right at the base of his first piercing. He worried Sterling's ear for a moment before nipping at the shell rather roughly. “I honestly don't think I've ever seen you really misbehave. You are so, so good.”

The shiver had Sebastian leaning away, finding Sterling turning his gaze away from him, hand up to his face while a deep and dark blush spread from Sterling's cheeks down his neck.

“Oh, isn't that such a lovely shade? Can I see? Please?” His voice was as soft as his fingers brushing against the heated skin of Sterling's jaw. His smile grew softer when Sterling took his hand from his face and turned back to face Sebastian, although his eyes were still focused on something else. “See? So good.”

The blush got darker. Sebastian ducked down to kiss Sterling again before moving to his neck, running his fingers teasingly up and down Sterling's sides, feeling the larger chest expand with each quickening breath. Sebastian littered Sterling's neck and collarbones with nips and bites and kisses. As he descended, Sebastian turned his attention to Sterling's tattoos, staring with his left arm's sleeve of thorns and vines. The tip of Sebastian's tongue traced each vine, placing kisses or nips along every thorn he could find before finally reached Sterling's fingers. Sebastian lapped one fingertip into his mouth, smirking around the digit when he heard Sterling's breath hitch.

“What do you want?” Sebastian asked, rising up and placing his hands on either side of Sterling's head again.

“A lot.”

Sebastian chuckled at the near far-off tone Sterling's voice had to it. “Blowjob sound nice?”

“Definitely.” Sterling peeked an eye open and stared up at Sebastian, taking in the light blush on the freckled face. “You are wearing far too many clothes.”

Sitting on Sterling's hips rather pointedly, Sebastian took off his night shirt and tossed it to the side with the same grace as one tossed out the trash. A large smile came to his face when Sterling's eyes darted down to his chest, focusing for a moment on the twin nipple piercings before moving back up to his face.

“Is that better?” Sebastian asked, lowering his voice to a deep rumble.

“Slightly.”

Sebastian was well aware he was conventionally attractive. He always had been, but the confidence that radiated off of him was rather new by about two years. After leaving home, there had been some changes he not only made to his body but also his whole personality. He was free to experiment as much as he wanted without the oppressing orders of his father and the worried eyes of his sister. Sebastian had taken full advantage. The first change was how he dressed. He threw all connotations of gendered clothing out the window and wore what he thought made him look and feel good. Everyday clothing ranged from baggy pants with too many pockets to skirts with knee-high socks and everything in between. The second change was growing his black hair out to drape in a well-groomed sort of wild asunder about a half-inch above his jaw. The red hair dye that decorated two inches of his tips was the third change. The fourth change were all the piercings. He sported nipple piercings and a plethora of matching earrings in both ears along with decorated ear cuffs. An added bonus that he had from birth were the multitude of freckles along his skin.

Yet unlike Sterling, Sebastian was not as scarred from battle. There were a few scars along his arms and shoulders, but they were light and easy to miss. Sebastian also had no tattoos. Not yet, anyway.

Sebastian ran his hand down Sterling's stomach and scooted back from where he sat, undoing Sterling's pants with quick and nimble fingers. He watched Sterling's face for any reactions, sometimes making eye contact before giving a soft smile and moving his gaze elsewhere. At times like this Sebastian surprised even himself. Patience was not really one of his strong suits and on any other day he would be jumping at Sterling's throat for some pleasure and release for them both. Still exhausted from the fight, Sebastian found he had more patience to simply admire Sterling. Although the small, impatient movements Sterling made such as the small frown tugging at his lips and the way his fingers tightened against Sebastian's hips did do a lot to urge Sebastian on.

Slipping his hair tie off of his wrist, Sebastian quickly put his hair up into a short and sloppy ponytail with only a few strands hanging to frame his face. A spark burned in the pit of his stomach as he felt the pull of excitement to see what noises he could draw out from Sterling, the barbarian that could knock Sebastian out cold if he so desired.

“I think someone as well behaved as you deserves a reward, hm? You've been very patient, letting me admire you. Doing as I ask so sweetly.” The shiver that ran through Sterling made Sebastian's smile turn slightly more hungry. He felt strong fingers cling to his hips even tighter before being forced to pull away as Sebastian moved further down Sterling's body. Sebastian pulled Sterling's pants and underwear off quickly, tossing them to the side to join the growing pile of clothing. Without hesitation, Sebastian kissed and bit at Sterling's thighs, spreading his legs and hook one over his shoulder. His mouth wandered closer to Sterling's groin, teasing and nipping at Sterling's flesh the entire way down before planting a wet and firm kiss against the trail of hair that wandered down further. A quick glance up at Sterling acted as the final, silent check in. Sebastian saw no hesitation, only dark excitement and that beautiful pale blush. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sterling gripping the bed sheets tightly. In the back of his mind, Sebastian wanted those fingers curled in his hair, pulling hard while Sterling fucked his mouth mercilessly. With a sly grin to himself, he filed the idea away for later. This wasn't about him or his wants tonight. Sebastian pressed a softer and gentler kiss against Sterling's belly before taking in a deep breath and taking his entire cock down whole.

The gasp that filled his ears was heavenly, as was the rough buck upwards into his mouth. Sebastian groaned into the feeling, focusing on keeping his throat relaxed and his lips stretched and pressed at the base of Sterling's cock, his tongue pressing and rubbing up against the underside with as much finesse as Sebastian could muster, seeing as his entire mouth was occupied. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply in through his mouth, pressing his nose closer to Sterling's groin to add just a bit more pressure, feeling the very outline of the man in his throat and mouth.

“Fuck,” Sterling hissed, one hand tangling itself into Sebastian's hair. The rough treatment drew a louder moan from Sebastian, his whole body giving a shiver. He felt strands that were pulled loose from the ponytail fall around his face and tickle his nose and cheeks. He ignored it to swallow thickly, a lot of practice aiding him in every movement. He used to choke and spit at such a thing but now he didn't much mind. He loved the feeling of the twitching thighs threatening to wrap around his head and neck, the stuttering breath being drawn out of Sterling's chest.

With a slow deep breath, Sebastian rose off at an even pace, letting this throat and mouth and jaw relax with each inch that was released until he only held Sterling's head in his mouth. One lithe hand wrapped around his shaft while Sebastian sucked and played at the head with his tongue. He placed a kiss to the tip and looked back up at Sterling. He watched that already pink face grow darker and Sterling leaning his head back to close his eyes. Sebastian could only guess how lewd he looked.

“Fuck you,” Sterling muttered softly, playfulness resting at the back of the pleased sigh.

“In a minute, love,” Sebastian said as he placed a firmer kiss at the base of Sterling's head before taking his cock down again in a single, swift motion. Sinking back to the base, Sebastian rose off almost immediately, sucking hard and letting his teeth just lightly scrape against Sterling's cock. He felt Sterling's leg over his shoulder press closer to him, his body shaking at the sensation. Curiously, Sebastian added to the pressure against his teeth, earning a low and drawn out groan. He smiled as best he could against his stretched mouth, sinking back down again to repeat the same movement. Gripped the shaft and nipped lightly at the head with his teeth, placing a gentle kiss at the tip to sooth the pain.

He flicked his tongue out to take his reward of salty precum, giving a pleased sighing hum at the taste. Hot kisses and wet licks planted themselves along Sterling's shaft, Sebastian teasing and prodding at him to see what made his thighs shake and his hand tighten in Sebastian's hair. Every now and then a soft whine or sharp intake of breath would rise up, telling Sebastian everything he needed to know. He tailored his actions to each reaction. A swell of arousal and pride burned in his stomach as Sterling was making more noises, body twitching involuntarily to the stimulation Sebastian presented him. A little bit of pain went a long way, Sebastian discovered. Nothing too serious for tonight, but every time he used his teeth to nip and bite slightly harder than necessary did wonders. Low groans dropped from Sterling's mouth, his hand sometimes tightening and pushing to force Sebastian's mouth down deeper and further before he was properly ready, resulting in some choked noises and deep moans. Each jut of Sterling's hips was seen as rousing success.

“Sebastian.”

His name was almost lost to him. Sebastian opened his eyes, aware of just how much he had been toying with Sterling. He gave a moaning hum and rose off of Sterling's cock, clutching Sterling's thigh tighter. Every thought was leading to just having his head pressed between Sterling's thighs, being forced to deep throat him for as long as Sterling wished. The thought had been all consuming as Sebastian's mind came back to what he was supposed to be doing. He pressed a soft and teasing kiss to the tip of Sterling's cock before releasing his thigh and letting his leg drop to the bed. With a careful hand, Sebastian eased Sterling to release his hair from the death-grip. Sebastian rose back up, once again planting his hands on either side of Sterling's head. There was no whine of discomfort or sorrow when Sebastian left him, just soft labored breathing and a fine layer of sweat.

Sterling was gorgeous. His eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed, a delicate and dark blush spreading across his cheeks and throat, down to his shoulders and chest. Sebastian let his tongue flick out, Sterling's taste still strong.

“Is everything alright, beautiful?” Sebastian asked softly. He watched Sterling peek his eyes open before he let out a shaking breath and closed them again. Poor thing, Sebastian thought to himself. He wondered how close he had gotten Sterling before abandoning him. “Hm? Come on, sweet thing, I need to know if something's wrong. You want to be good for me, don't you?”

“Yes.” The answer came in a shaking, almost distant voice. Sterling opened his eyes again, meeting Sebastian's before the blush got darker and he looked away. Sebastian tsked and leaned down low enough to place a grounding kiss against Sterling's neck. He felt one of Sterling's hands raise up to grip his waist tightly, the fingers shaking against his skin despite the iron touch.

“Sterling, I either need a color or for you to tell me how you are, love,” Sebastian muttered against his skin, rising up again. Worry bled into his chest, only a few moments away from aborting everything else he had planned and simply peppering Sterling in kisses and affection to bring him down from someplace perhaps unsettling. How long had he gone without checking in? Sebastian chastised himself. Getting lost in his own fantasy when he was in charge was unforgivable in his eyes. It could lead to some dangerous places.

“Green,” Sterling mumbled back, taking in a deep breath. “Green.”

Sebastian titled his head towards him to give Sterling a kiss. “Did I stop at a bad time?”

“Damn right you did, bastard,” Sterling muttered, slowly coming down from wherever he went. Sebastian knew the feeling, being so close only to have all stimulation removed, leaving him wanting and frustrated and so desperate to be taken back to that pleasurable high. Although he did routinely love it in the end.

“Now, now, don't get such a tone, Sterling. You were doing so well for me.” Sebastian ran his hands up Sterling's sides, feeling the cool sweat against his hands. “I'd really love it if you keep being good, hm? I reward good behavior, darling. You know that.”

Another shiver. Sterling gave a small nod, looking up at Sebastian again.

“Good,” Sebastian purred deeply, rolling his hips against Sterling's. He drew out a startled gasp. “I really didn't want to have to get out any of my toys tonight. You know how tired I am, hm? But you are just being so good for me I can't just leave you without some sort of reward. What do you want for being so well-behaved, sweetheart?”

“I get to pick?” Sterling asked, sighing into another deep kiss. His hands wandered to Sebastian's ass, giving a squeeze that had Sebastian leaning back into the touch.

“Mm, yes. You've been so good.” Another shiver. Sebastian smiled. “I could finish sucking you off? Or, perhaps you could fuck me into the mattress? I could ride you and let you have control when you want it, let you reach your climax at your own pace? You could even fuck my mouth if you wanted to, love. Your pick. I'm flexible to anything.” He winked behind the phrase, earning a disappointed look. It soon vanished as Sterling bit his lower lip. Sebastian swooped down to ease the bite out, kissing Sterling's lips with a gentle type of control, handing over the reigns of power to Sterling.

“Keep your earlier promise,” Sterling muttered against Sebastian's lips. “Ride me.”

“As you wish, darling.” Sebastian moved off of him to stand, slipping off his pants and underwear to toss them into the unceremonious pile before crawling back onto the bed and grabbing the condom and bottle of lube. “Do you want to good for me and prep me? Show me how good you are with your fingers?”

Sterling shivered and took the bottle. He didn't sit up, but did shift his position slightly, eyeing Sebastian as the smaller man straddled his hips again. He was very well aware of Sebastian's eyes watching him as he coated a finger liberally, reaching it around to press cautiously at Sebastian's entrance. There was some resistance, but Sebastian willed himself to relax, eyes fluttering shut as Sterling pushed a thick, battle calloused digit in. A soft hum radiated from Sebastian's throat as he experimentally tensed and fluttered around Sterling's finger, feeling his face heat up as he placed his hands on Sterling's chest for support.

“I'm not a doll, dear, you can move around,” Sebastian sighed. He rocked his hips back playfully, pushing Sterling's finger in deeper, giving another small sigh as he felt Sterling's finger crook to one side and rub at his walls. Sterling was intently watching Sebastian's face, his blush growing darker each time Sebastian made eye contact and smiled sweetly. “So, so good.”

Another shiver went through Sterling's body as he moved his finger more, thrusting it in and out slowly. Sebastian rocked his hips down and let his head drop slightly. His nails lightly brushed against Sterling's chest as a silent plea. Once the digit was removed, Sebastian gave a disappointed grunt. It soon turned into a pleased hum when two slicked fingers pushed back inside spreading apart and thrusting curiously, growing in speed and roughness with every passing minute. A pleasurable haze was filling Sebastian's head as he became more aware of his own arousal and Sterling's fingers brushing dangerously close to his prostate. He rocked back onto the fingers, biting his lip while making eye contact with Sterling.

“Incredible,” he said softly, “so obedient and talented. Quite a catch, hm?”

He watched Sterling purse his lips before he removed his fingers, slicked them up again and adding in a third. Sterling spread his fingers apart, earning a soft groan as a reward. He kept fucking and stretching with only his fingers, watching each facial expression that graced Sebastian's features, looking for those spots that made Sebastian's eyes close or flutter, had him biting his lip or letting out a moan and praise. It didn't take too long for Sterling to learn Sebastian preferred it slightly to the left and as deep as possible. He finally removed his fingers and sat up, nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian's neck and wrapping an arm around the lithe waist.

Sebastian reached for the lube and picked up the condom. Without having to move away, he slid the condom onto Sterling, earning a shiver as his fingers wrapped around and tightened around the shaft. He then liberally applied the lube, turning it into a short hand job as he nibbled at Sterling's neck.

“Tell me, darling, do you want to take control now? Or want me to do it?” Sebastian asked in a soft, loving tone. He lined Sterling up at his entrance, forcing Sterling to move away from his neck for a minute. He waited patiently, smiling when he felt Sterling wrap his arm tighter around his waist and place a kiss to the center of his chest.

“Let me,” he mumbled against the freckles, glancing up at Sebastian eagerly. A sly smile came to Sebastian's face as he lowered himself down, forcing himself to relax as the head of Sterling's cock breached his entrance. Green eyes fluttered closed and Sebastian's mouth opened in a silent groan as he continued the slow progression down, wrapping his arms around Sterling's neck and holding tight as he bottomed out. He took in a shaky, deep breath as he adjusted, flexing and tensing as he willed his body to relax.

“Are you alright?” Sterling's words startled Sebastian out of his haze. He gripped tighter to Sterling, burying his head into his shoulder.

“I'm fine, love. You're wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.” Sebastian lifted his head to nip at Sterling's earlobe. “Don't disappoint me.”

A strong grip covered his hip and his thigh before the first thrust upwards. Sebastian let the surprised gasping moan slip from his lips, surrendering himself to the pleasurable fog taking over his mind. He became more aware of the way Sterling was breathing, soft noises escaping him and how his grip moved along Sebastian's body, seeking purchase somewhere that would handle him better. In return, Sebastian buried his nails into Sterling's back, tucking his head against his shoulder in a vain attempt to muffle the noises that dripped out from him with each movement Sterling made, every thrust punching louder and more frequent noises. Everything was just a little to the left, and with the way his spine was angled Sterling was going as deep as physically possible, sometimes pressing against his muscles in just the right way that it stimulated his prostate, drawing out deeper and longer moans.

“Fucking hell,” Sebastian mumbled more to himself, trying not to drool as he lost himself to the sensation. The fight was out of his mind. His aching muscles and wounds were lost. The fact he was in a house shared by two other people was a thought so far away it may as well have been on another planet.

The harsh and loud banging coming from the floor below them managed to pull Sebastian out of his clouded mind, if only because Sterling had stopped his movements, breath hot against Sebastian's sweat-damped neck.

“Can you please tone it down? I don't want to hear this!” Edwin shouted, voice muffled by the floor and the feeling of cotton stuffed in Sebastian's ear. He heard the voice, of course he did, but it took a moment for him to unlatch himself from Sterling and sit up proper, breath hitching as the movement caused hot pleasure to rush through his veins.

Sebastian made eye contact with Sterling as he called back, voice rough and ragged, “You are more than welcome to join us, darling!”

Silence ticked away with the seconds. Sebastian shrugged and cupped Sterling's jaw, tilting his head up to give him a deep kiss before rising up on his thighs and sinking back down. He felt Sterling's hips jerk upwards in an enthusiastic response. A deep, rough chuckle filled Sebastian's throat, turning into a pleased groaning sigh as each thrust got rougher and the kiss got more erratic. Any pretense he had of being alluring had been tossed out the window as he allowed himself to grow heavy with the stimulation, seeking the next motion that would make his heart jump and his skin burn. Despite all that, he did try to keep it down. If only a bit, trying to hold in the moans and groans and gasps and sighs that were so wonderfully dragged out by Sterling's rough, but caring, motions. There would be nail marks and bruises along Sebastian's hips and legs tomorrow, he could already tell. He didn't have a problem with it.

The kiss was broken with a rather shaking and turbulent groan, Sebastian squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his stomach start to tighten. His thighs were shaking almost in warning. Sebastian wrapped his arms back around Sterling's shoulders and buried his head into the crook of his neck. He moved his hips more wildly, speeding up the pace and earning himself a rougher treatment which sent waves of shivers down his spine. The hazy feeling in his head and the stuffy feeling in his ears returned ten fold as he began to mumble in a mix of Common and Sylvan. Praise, compliments and terms of endearments slipped out without much notice or care. Each word and phrase made Sterling shiver and wrap his arms around Sebastian's middle, holding him close.

“I got you,” Sterling mumbled against Sebastian's hair, the ponytail having long since fallen out, the hair tie abandoned someplace unknown.

The soft words made Sebastian tense up and still, biting Sterling's shoulder to keep himself from letting out a much louder groan than he intended. His body shook and twitched during his release, the orgasm leaving him limp and complacent in Sterling's grasp. Sterling had stopped moving, mumbling things Sebastian didn't have the current energy to process.

“Finish,” Sebastian sighed once he removed his teeth from Sterling's shoulder. “I can handle it.”

“Are you sure? I don't-”

“Don't start misbehaving now, love. You are doing so well.” Sebastian shifted slightly, feeling Sterling's breath hitch. “Be good for me and do as I told you. Finish.”

The thrusting caught Sebastian slightly off guard as exhaustion finally caught up to him, but he focused everything else he had on tightening his body. He nipped at Sterling's earlobe, tugging gently on his earring at times to draw out groans of surprise or rough and harsh thrusts upwards. Talented fingers brushed along his back, teasing the muscle there and urging him ever closer to his own orgasm.

“You are so, so good for me, so obedient,” Sebastian mumbled against Sterling's ear the entire time, praise dripping from him like honey out of the jar. The over stimulation was making his hard to think, his words becoming slurred, but Sebastian persisted until he felt Sterling give a groan of warning before jutting upwards and going still for a moment, his body becoming rigid before fully relaxing. Sebastian hummed lovingly when Sterling went limp against him, resting his head against Sebastian's collarbone, his arm relaxing around Sebastian's waist and the one holding a death grip on his hip letting up to a gentle caress along the blooming bruises.

Sebastian rose off of Sterling slowly until he felt empty. It wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly wasn't a welcome feeling. Sebastian sat back on Sterling's thighs and carefully removed the condom, tying it off before looking for the trashcan. With one flick of the wrist, it landed squarely in the bin. Sebastian smiled to himself and looked back to Sterling.

“Had fun, dear?” He muttered, kissing him again, although much softer than before.

“Can I say anything but yes?”  
“You could but it might hurt my feelings.”

“Well, we certainly don't want that, now do we?” Sterling looked Sebastian over and grimaced at the dark marks along his hips and thighs. “Sorry. You were already injured enough.”

Sebastian surveyed the surface damage and shrugged. “Just temporary marks to remind me of tonight, if I'm honest. Although, I could never forget.”

With shaking legs and an unsteady stance, Sebastian got off of Sterling and reached for his aftercare supplies. He poured a small amount of water on the cloth before cleaning himself up. He folded it and wet the other side, offering it to Sterling. Once Sterling took it, Sebastian took a large sip of water, holding it in his dry mouth for a moment before swallowing it bit by bit until it was all gone. He sighed as the parched feeling left him. He took the dirtied cloth from Sterling and offered the rest of the water, crossing his legs and leaning back against the bed's headboard. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing for a moment, coming down from his high at a comfortable pace.

“Um,” Sterling began, rubbing the back of his neck. Sebastian peeked open an eye to look at him. “You can stay here tonight. I know your exhausted.”

“Exhausted is an understatement, love.” Sebastian smiled. “I'll take you up on that offer, I think. Did you have a good time?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Good.” Sebastian let out a pleased sigh and laid down on the bed, stretching with a strained groan as joints popped and cracked. “I'm going to pass out now.”

Sterling put the water bottle back on the bedside table and turned off the light. Sebastian felt him moving on the bed, pulling the covers out from under him and covering them both up. A few silent moments passed before Sebastian rolled over and sought out Sterling's warmth, curling up against his side. A bad joke rose in Sebastian's mind but he pushed it down, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence. Besides, he felt all the events from the day starting to finally catch up with him. His body was screaming at him, throwing an absolute tantrum about all the unnecessary activity. His neck hurt from the bites, his arms throbbed from having to use his long sword so much, and his legs hurt for a multitude of reasons. Even his back was burning and aching in protest at its stupid owner. Sebastian tried to ignore the sore, throbbing muscles and focus more on Sterling's warmth and the burn in his eyes that demanded he go to sleep. The pull under came quickly and he was no fool. Sebastian chased that rabbit to someplace he wouldn't remember in the morning, relishing the fact that he was physically, and mentally, satisfied.


End file.
